healthyrecipesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thepoodlechef
Welcome Greetings and welcome to the Healthy Recipes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Thepoodlechef page – your contributions help keep this wiki vibrant. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The13thbaktun (Talk) 09:14, March 26, 2012 Best DH Questions? I've Got Answers! Hi! I see you've got a few questions, so I'll answer them to the best of my ability. The easiest question to answer is the one regarding new recipes and the wiki itself. I am NOT the creator of the Healthy Recipes Wiki; I'm just an administrator, so I'm not responsible for most of the big changes to the wiki. I mainly moderate comments, make minor changes as necessary, and add new photos/recipes. When you add recipes, try not to add copyrighted materials, as there have been some issues before regarding that, and consequently, we had to remove the photos and recipes. If you make the food and take your own pictures, or if you get pictures that fall under common license, then you may use them, but if they came out of a magazine or book, that would be a no-no. Next question would be the topic of what constitutes processed/refined sugars. I personally am NOT a big fan of Splenda, but I do use a fair amount of Truvia in my recipes. I add the notes to sub with Splenda/Truvia/other artificial sweeteners because we do have people coming here that need to follow low glycemic index diets, or are diabetics, or are just looking to cut out refined sugars. If they see that they can use an equivalent amount of other sweeteners, then they may be more likely to try the recipes. When I say "refined" sugars, I am referring to your regular white sugar (vegan or other) and brown sugars. Sweeteners such as honey and agave nectar are not considered to be refined. Your most difficult question to answer regards what exactly constitutes a "healthy" recipe. Unfortunately, that term is sometimes ambiguous and can be difficult to explain. For the most part, when I'm examining a recipe to determine if it's healthy, I look for the following things: *Is it high in saturated fat? If so, then it doesn't qualify. (Full fat dairy products, and certain cuts of meat apply.) *Is it high in sugar or sodium? If so, then it doesn't qualify, either. However, with the world of food being what it is, you can easily swap out those things with other sweeteners or low-sodium versions (like, soy sauce, for example). *Does it use an excessive amount of added oil to prepare the food? If so, you can easily reduce how much you're using. I find that many recipes add far too much olive oil for just a little bit of sautéing - you can sauté vegetables in as little as a teaspoon of oil, depending on how many veggies you want to cook. *Look for certain key ingredients, and if the foods contain them, then try to avoid as much as possible (high fructose corn syrup, palm or palm kernel oil, coconut oil, partially hydrogenated or hydrogenated ANYTHING are BIG ones to avoid). The biggest things you can do is look for ways to swap out unhealthy ingredients for healthy ones. For instance, I rarely eat ground beef, but when I do, I always buy the 93/7 blend (93% meat, 7% fat). I use mostly ground turkey or chicken for most of my recipes that originally call for ground chuck or ground beef. I always use low sodium soy sauce, low sodium soups, and reduced fat or fat free dairy products. It takes a bit of training to learn what to look for, but once you do, you'll never go back to not looking at food labels. I hope I've been able to answer your questions. If you need any help with anything, just let me know! The13thbaktun 20:25, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Themed Wiki I'm not sure if wikis such as that exist...you may have to search for them. If they do not exist, it probably would be best to just create a new wiki, since what you're thinking of really wouldn't fit into the spirit of the Healthy Recipes Wiki. The13thbaktun 03:17, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "Rule" Pages We don't have "rule" pages, per se, when it comes to editing. Editing articles is going to be basically the same no matter what wiki you're on. Editing an article is as simple as clicking the "edit" button that appears right next to the recipe title. However, if an icon of a lock appears next to an article, it is not available for any other users aside from staff to edit. You will find that an increasing number of articles on this wiki are no longer available to be edited; we have had a pretty severe rash of vandalism going on the past few months so I had to lock a bunch of articles. Many of the recipes I've posted have also been locked. You may feel free to edit any article that is not locked. As long as the edits are helpful (like adding correct punctuation, grammar, etc.), they will be kept. If they do not conform with the general template of the recipes, then the changes will be reverted. A good place to start would be picking articles out of the Food Glossary to edit; many of them are really quite horrid (just Wikipedia cut and paste stuff) and are in desperate need of rewrites. If you need any suggestions on how to edit recipes or rewrite articles, feel free to ask away! The13thbaktun 01:08, March 29, 2012 (UTC)